Undistputable Truths
by Justice Reaps
Summary: Okay folks, the sequel to Undeniable Mysteries is finally here! In this story, the ninja's come to us!
1. Ninjas in My Closet?

_It's the first chapter of my sequel!!! I hope you like! Please don't kill me if you don't! _

_** I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Ame's POV--It's been a year since we had accidentally ended up in the Naru-verse. It is again summer vacation and again, my parents were away.(they're in Japan for a month visiting my older sister) And again, we some how had ended up at my house yet again. It's early morning and as per habit, I woke up at least a half an hour before the others would. I stretched and jumped over the others heading for the bathroom. We had kept training our bodies and learning new jutsu's from watching the show. We've also created some tricks of our own.

Walking out of the bathroom, I head upstairs to feed the fish. It's peaceful and quiet, well, at least until Chi wakes up. I think about whether I want to cook breakfast or just make them fend for themselves when I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a shriek and a string of curse words. I hear a loud crash and instantly I'm running(the normal speed) down the stairs and to my room. I fling the door open to find a pile of ninja on the floor and a peeved looking Chi and Aki. I stare at a disheveled Neji and unconscious Naruto and a embarrassed Ino. And then I start laughing.

This, of course, didn't help the situation but I couldn't help myself. After I calmed down, I helped everyone untangle themselves. I sat down cross-legged. "So... why are you guys here?" Ino looks at Neji and he nods. "Well, we were on a mission to retrieve Sasuke(mental wince) when we were suddenly blinded by a white light. Then we came to here in this room." Ino paused. "So, where are we anyways? I remember you from the chunin exams but who are these two?" She asks pointing at me then gesturing to the two next to me. I wave at them. "Aki, the one on my left, is a genin. Chi, the one on my right, didn't pass the test." She wacks my arm and hisses. "You didn't have to tell them that you know!" I chuckle and start to say something but am cut off when I'm suddenly hugged! "Ame!! It's great to see you!" Naruto shouts. "And Chi and Aki are here also! I'm so happy!" We sweatdrop; that's certainly Naruto for you.

I stand. "Well, I'm going to get dressed. If you three want to go upstairs there's some food for you to eat. Aki, I need to run some errands quick so you're in charge. Make sure no one kills, mutilates, rapes, or breaks anything. Those rules include you too, Chi." "Awwww." Aki and I roll our eyes and then she nods. "I get it. If you're getting groceries can you get some coffie? I have a feeling that we're going to need it." I nod then shoo them out of the room. 'First things first. Cloths. I'm taking Jacob's motorcycle in so something that's loose is out.'

I pull on a tight fitting t-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of faded blue jeans. I pull on a air of socks and lace up my motorcycle boots. I swing on my leather jacket and grab my messenger bag. I grab a granola bar on my way out. Aki follows me outside and looks at the motorcycle. "Finally driving it? Jacob said you could use it whenever he was gone." I shrug. "I know, I just never had the need to. But my trucks at the mechanic's since someone(glares at Chi) got it stuck in the ditch." Aki nods in sympathy. "Yeah. When are they done fixing it, anyways?" She asks. I grin before pulling on my helmet. "Today." I roar off down the driveway, and rolled my eyes when I noticed the three ninja staring out the window in wonder.

I'm flying down the highway when I feel a presence behind me. Not bothering to turn around as I wouldn't be able to see them anyways, I continued on as if I hadn't noticed anything. Soon I see flashing lights in my rear view mirror. I growl and slow to a stop, pulling off to the side. The presence disappears as soon as I start to slow down. I roll my eyes, 'Figures they'd ditch as soon as there's the risk of getting arrested.' The officer walks up to me. "Excuse me, but wasn't there a silver haired man riding without you? That's why I stopped you." I shake my head. "I don't have a passenger." 'A silver-haired man, huh?' She nods hesitantly. "Well, if that's true... then sorry for bothering you. Have a good day." I give her a backwards wave then wait until she passes me to start again. Almost as soon as she's gone, the presence or the silver-haired man, I as I now know, returns. I stay silent for a few minutes before saying, "Hidan, what are you doing?" He almost falls off from surprise. Actually he would have if I hadn't grabbed his arm.(a small feat when you reaching backwards without looking)

I struggle to steer and pull him up at the same time. "You on all the way?" He grunts. "Good." I release his arm and go back to steering. We travel in silence until Hidan er, asks,(yells) " Who the fuck are you and how in the hell do you know my fuckin' name?!" I sigh and reach into my coat. I feel him stiffen; he must have seen the metal. I pull out my leaf headband and show it to him. "....You're a fuckin' leaf ninja?" I sigh and put it away, cracking my arm when I straightened. "Yes, I a _fucking_ leaf ninja. Now turn around and sit the same way I am and _Shut. The. Fuck. Up." _He complies, maybe shocked by the fact that someone was swearing back at him. I doubt anyone had the patience before. We get to the outskirts of town and I begin to slow down. He breaks our silence by asking, " ...Why the fuck are you slowing down?" "It's a law. You fail to comply, someone like that lady from earlier might catch you and you'll have to pay a fine."

"That sounds like a load of shit." I chuckle. "It keeps us from running into each other. not all vehicle's are as easy to steer as this one." I signal and turn right, pulling into the Goodyear parking lot. I park and hand Hidan my helmet. "Here, hold this and stay here. I'll be right back." I walk into the building to pay and get my keys. I toss them and walk to where they had told me my truck was parked. I pulled up in front of the motorcycle and parked. I pulled down the tailgate and setup the ramp. "Hidan, stand over here but keep the helmet." I ride the motorcycle up into my truck bed, tying it down after I get off of it. I shift it so its at an angle and slam the tailgate closed. "Hidan, here!" I toss him a sweatshirt. "Where we're going next, you're going to need it." He looks at it then shrugs. "What is the place we're going next fucking called?" I chuckle. "You can't speak a sentence without swearing can you?" I pull into the Walmart parking lot. "Come on. This will be fun." I say grinning.

Two hours later--(I'm not going to bore you with the details)  
"Hidan. Hidan!" "Wah!" I catch him before he hit the ground. Somewhere during the grocery shopping, Hidan had fallen asleep in the cart. "You okay?" I ask. He's obviously awake now. "Uh.." Finding this highly annoying, I pump some chakra into my arms and lift him out of the cart. Setting him on his feet, I finish putting the groceries into the truck. "Okay, Hidan. Get in." "What?" "I said get in! We're going home."

* * *

_The end! First chapter finished! I hope you like this story and stick around for the second chapter!_


	2. That Damn Sasori

_Hello. I have some extra time tonight so I thought I'd start the next chapter. So here you are: Chapter two of Undistputable Truths. _

_**Dont own Naruto**_

* * *

Ame's POV-- I'm roaring down the gravel road with Hidan clutching the seat as if his life depended on it. I grin but slow down and drive like I normally do. I'm slowing down to take a hill when all of the sudden kunai are flying towards us. I pull over and jump out, tossing the keys to Hidan. "Stay here, and don't give the keys to anyone but me!" I run up the hill a scythe forming in my hand. It's part of a jutsu I developed, where I use my shadow to make a weapon of my choice. Quite useful in situations like this, if I must say. I disappear over the hill, scattering kunai as I go.

Back at the truck--Hidan POV-- That damn girl, I don't know her fucking name she never fucking told me, just tossed me the keys for this 'truck' thing and ran off. I wish I had my fucking scythe, then I could kick some fucking ass! But I don't and that damn girl can take care of her fucking self, right? Why the hell am I fuckin' worried, anyhow? It's just a damn girl, right? I hear the door creak open, how in the hell did I not see her coming? She's pissed, almost as much as me. The damn sucker must've gotten away. "The fucker got away, huh?" I sneer. She glares at the steering wheel. Man, that damn girl can glare. "No, still fighting." I snort. "That makes a lot of fucking sense." She just rolls her eyes and rolls on down the gravel road. I glare out the window. I hate being fucking ignored. It fucking pisses me off.

I feel the truck turn and look up. "What the fuck is this?" It's a tan house smack dab in the middle of a fucking field. "Home. Now get out. And take off my sweater." I snort but comply. I don't know why but I want to listen to this damned girl. Something about her that I like. I tug off the sweatshirt. I'm going to fuckin' miss it; it smelled nice. "Right." She turns, waving for me to follow her. She leads me into a storage building and to a side door. She knocks three time and another fucking girl with brown hair answers. "Ame! You're back! Did you get the coffee? And my power aid? And, hey... is that Hidan?" She, Ame, nods. "Yes Aki-san, and I'm busyso I want you to watch him. Show him to the bathroom, he stinks. And have someone get the groceries. Oh, and make sure no one kills each other, okay?" Aki nods a confused look on her face. That understood, Ame disappears in a poof. Aki gasps. "A clone! Of course!" Then she pulls me inside. "Take off you're shoes back here, Ame doesn't like it when we wear them around the house. Now, I'll show you to the shower."

She pulls me past the leaf ninjas, who just glare at me as I pass. "Okay this is the bathroom. You know how to work the shower, right?" I glare at her. "Do you think I'm a fucking idoit?!" She shrugs. "Just asking. The towels are over here, hold on, I don't think Ame's dad will mind if you borrow a pair of his pants." She leaves the room and quickly returns, a pair of jeans over her arm. "Well, I think that's all you need. Just come out to the kitchen when you're done." She swiftly leaves, closing the door quietly. 'Well, might as well,' I think, and start to strip.

Aki's POV--'Wow... an Akatsuki member... Can't believe Ame actually brought one here.' I perk up. 'Hey, if Hidan's here maybe Itachi will show. Chi's been moping about him ever since we left.' I grin then summon the three ninjas. "Alright. Ame's out kicking some ass right now so she can't tell you all of the rules right now. But she has told me one rule and that's _'no killing people, regardless of who they are and what they've done in the past.'_ Is that understood." They all nod, even if a bit reluctantly. I flash them a bright smile and clap my hands. "Now that that's said, let's go get the groceries from the truck!"

I lead them to the back door, pulling on a pair of sandals. "The trucks right over there... What? What are you staring at?" I follow their gazes until I see a battered and bloody looking Ame. She grins at me triumphantly. I look at the scythe she's holding, it looks like the one Hidan uses. Tied to it is multiple strings of chakra which leads to an angry looking Sasori. "So that's what you were busy with. Good job." She nods then holds out the scythe to me. "Take care of this will you? I'm exhausted." I nod and , summoning up chakra, connect strings to the ones already in place, releasing the scythe. "What do you want me to do with him?" I ask, curious. She rubs her temple then starts to walk away. "Torture him, keep him, what ever, just don't kill him. We want his information." I nod. "Well, I'll keep him in control for now but we still need to get the groceries. You guys think you can handle that?" Neji and Ino both roll their eyes and say, "Of course." Naruto just shouts, "Yeah! Believe it!" and then rushes off to the truck. "They're in the black box!" I shout. Ame walks tiredly to the side of the house and I can hear the swing creak when she sits down. I tug Sasori towards the house by his strings and he stumbles forward, muttering under his breath. I pick up the scythe and lean it against the inner door frame of the garage.

We enter the house, the cool air welcoming after being outside in the heat. I sigh contently then release my hold on Sasori. "Go ahead and have a seat." He stairs and me and remains standing. I shrug. "Suite yourself." Hidan walks out of the bathroom a towel around his neck. He groans. "Now fucking Sasori is here? This couldn't suck anymore!" That is, of course, when Chi decides to come dancing in the front door. "You!!" He obviously remembers her. "You bitch! What the fucking hell are you doing here? I'll kill you!" I'm instantly behind Hidan, wrapping my arms around him in a choke hold. "Hidan!" I shout. "Restrain yourself! Ame said _NO KILLING_!!" That instantly calms him down. He walks over to the island and sits down muttering under his breath.

Sasori finally speaks. "You're kind." I stare at him. "What?" "You are kind, letting s-class criminals into you're home." he drones. I stare at him, disbelieving. "No, I'm not--" "Especially," He interrupts. "After one of them has poisoned you're friend."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Aaaaand done! Loving that cliffhanger ain't you? Heh. I'm being mean, I know. But tune in for the next chapter and find out what happens!


	3. Winner: Aki

_Back, back, I am back! Yeah, I'm in a good mood today. Am tired though, so it makes no sense. _

_*I don't own Naruto!*_

* * *

Aki's POV--"WHAT!?" "I said, I poisoned you're friend outside during our fight." I'm seriously having trouble restraining myself from strangling him. Even Hidan looks pissed for some reason. "He poisoned who?" Ino and Neji walk in and set down groceries on the counter. I sigh. "Ino! Can you go outside and heal Ame? It will be fine as long as you don't wake her up. I'll try and get the antidote from Sasori." That gets a small smirk from Sasori. "Do you really think I'd hand it over that easily?" I say nothing just go to the cupboard and pull out the jar of matches. "Chi? You put away the groceries." I glare at her. "No arguing, all right?" She just nods silently and starts putting things away; she knows not to mess with me when I get like this.

I flick my hand at Sasori, chakra strings flying out and instantly connecting. I tug him to his feet and to the patio door and slid it open. Neji and Hidan silently follow, obviously curious as to what I plan to do. I walk down the porch stairs and to a patch of sand a small distance away. "Stand in the middle." I command, tugging the strings forward. He complies. I set the jar down and grab a set of matches, lighting one. "She said I couldn't kill you, but she did say I could torture you. And what better way to torture someone made out of wood than to burn them?" Hidan grins and even Neji smirks at this threat.

He narrows his eyes as I step forward. I grin evilly. "What? Don't think I will? Well, you're wrong about that. No one hurts my friends and gets away scot free." I pause, something nagging at the back of my mind. I gasp as it suddenly hits me. "Of course!" I shout then run to the front yard. "Gaara of sand! I know that you're here! Come out to where I can see you!" The sandbar on the side of the driveway swells and forms a humanoid shape. Gaara blinks at me and slowly steps forward. "You noticed my presence. You must be quite skilled." I grin at the compliment, but then frown. "I'd really love to chat with you but I'm trying to get the antidote from Sasori." I turn not bothering to see whether or not Gaara follows.

Sasori smirks. "So you couldn't do it after all, huh?" I smile. "I decided that it'd be bothersome if you couldn't move on you're own so I thought up a better idea. You're going to put on a puppet show." He narrows his eyes at me. "And how do you expect me to do that?" He holds out his hands. "No puppets." I grin. "Who said you were going to be the conductor?" I wave my hand, setting off a ripple of motion in him. "You're the puppet in this show, Sasori. And this is the audience." I wave to the ninjas surrounding me. "Unless you decide to hand over that antidote now, you're going to be our entertainment until you do so."

His eyes widen and he looks at the others, taking in their mischievous looks. He gulps then reaches into his cloak. He tosses me a small vial. "Here. Now release me." I smirk. "Fine. But if this is just a fake, you're going to regret it. I hand it to Neji. "Take this to Ino." I release my jutsu then head back inside. I turn and look at Hidan. "Oh yeah, Ame found you're scythe. It's in the garage." He gives me a look of confusion until I point at the garage. I hear him mutter, "I thought it was a fucking storage building." I grin and turn to go inside, Chi and Naruto following me.

Ame's POV--I wake when I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I look up to see Ino injecting what I hope is the antidote into my leg. I sigh and lean back, feeling completely drained. I hear the buzz of chakra and the crunch of gravel as Hidan approaches. I hear Ino go and meet him, her murmuring something to him. Neji goes and joins them. They talk some more then Ino and Neji head indoors. I close my eyes and feel myself fall asleep.

Hidan POV--I turn away from the leaf jonin and walk over to Ame. She's sleeping now, I can tell by the deepness of her breaths. I don't know why but when that bastard Sasori said he had poisoned her, I had just gotten so fucking _pissed_. Being around her calms me; maybe that's why. I lean down and take a good look at her face. She's pale, almost a neon white(my words and its true) with dark brown hair that has a reddish tint to it. I move my face even closer to hers and breath in her scent. It's reminiscent of apple and cinnamon, a nice scent. She opens her eyes suddenly, and before I can pull my head back, she kisses me. I'm completely in shock. I straighten and she closes her eyes, falling back asleep. 'Just what the hell was that?'

I look around then lick my lips. 'Mmm, tastes like cherry.' I smirk and lift her carefully into my arms and carry her inside as requested. I don't plan on mentioning this little incident to anyone. I'm usually a womanizer but this damned girl completely throws me off. 'Jashin, help me!'

Gaara's POV--I watched as the Akatsuki member carries the girl into the house. I turn when I feel a pair of eyes watching me. It's the girl from before, She's waving for me to follow him in. 'Might as well. I want to watch those two Akatsuki members.' I slowly follow him inside, noting every possible weapon that could be used against me.

The next day!-- Ame's POV--I wake up slowly, still groggy from the use of chakra yesterday. I stumble upstairs, noting the changes. Sasori is watching Aki intently as she makes scrambled eggs and fries bacon. I look at Ino and Neji, Ino sleepily leaning on Neji, a slight blush on his face. Gaara's sitting quietly in the corner and Naruto's no where to be found. I can hear the shower running, Hidan must be in it. I pull up a chair. "Mornin'" I mumble. I get no reply. I look up. "Chi's not here." Sasori looks at me, annoyed. "So?" I shake my head. "What if someone else from the Akatsuki or from Konaha appears? They won't know what hit them." Aki nods in agreement. "Actually, Chi called me not too long ago super-excited about something. I wonder what it was?" I glance out the window. "Well, we're about to find out!"

The familiar black suburban rolls to a stop in front of my driveway. Chi gets out and waves while pulling someone out after her. "Uh oh, looks like she found one of the Uchiha's. Poor sucker." Aki looks around the corner, frying pan in hand. "Which one?" I shade my eyes. "Uchi- I mean, Sasuke, I think." "Hm." Naruto's head pops up through the stairs railing. "Sasuke's back?!" I shrug. "Dunno. Anyways, breakfast is ready." I go and start handing out plates to everyone, Hidan appearing behind me and taking one. The front door flies open. "I'm baaaack! And look who I brought!" I hear Hidan mutter 'go away' and roll my eyes. "Chi." I say, in monotone. "It's too early and I have a headache. Please shut up." She frowns but lowers her voice.

A glaring Sasuke Uchiha steps into the doorway. His eyes widen slightly when they fall upon me. I mutter to Aki, "I hope he didn't hold a grudge against me for my, uh, '_goodbye_'. " She smirks. "No one could hold a grudge against you. He might have a crush now, though." I groan inwardly. 'Great, just what I need, a schoolboy crush when I have my own relationship problems to deal with.' I sigh tiredly and gesture to the pan. "Good timing, Chi. Breakfast just got finished cooking." "Yay!" she cheerfully hops to the oven and starts dumping some eggs on a plate.

Sasuke continues to stare at me. I roll my eyes and turn to my breakfast. I finish quickly, years of eating in only a half hour, kicking in. I put my plate in the sink and call over my shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower! No peeking!" I see Neji and Ino roll their eyes but Aki just chuckles and Chi sticks her tongue out at me, "I told you, that was a complete accident!" I grin. "Riiiight!"

Hidan's POV--I watch her as she goes down. 'Has a nice figure, I wouldn't mind peeking. No!' I mentally slap myself. 'I'm not one of those perverts from Konoha!' Speaking of which... I don't like the look that Uchiha bastard is giving her. i never really had the patience to deal with the bastards, especially Itachi's bastard brother but he's really pissing me off now! ...Wait. Shit, I'm not jealous am I? Because a disciple of Jashin never gets jealous over just a damn girl! Right? I stomp off out side. I really need to beat something up right now. 'Yeah, that just might make me feel better.'

* * *

_Fin! That's the end of chapter three, folks! Looks like we've got a love triangle going on! And just what did Ame mean by 'relationship problems'? Tune in to find out! Later!_


	4. Tricked

And its the fourth chapter! My internet is down so I decided to type this up... hopefully it will be up by the time I'm done. Well, here we go: the fourth chapter. Do enjoy!

* * *

Ame's room--I had cornered Aki after my shower. Even if she wouldn't admit it, I knew that she was keeping an eye on me through my treatment. "Aki, I need to speak with you," I mutter, pulling her downstairs and into my room. "Okay, so what happened yesterday after I had passed out on the swing?" I ask, sitting down. She shrugs. "I tortured the antidote out of Sasori, Ino healed you and you kissed Hidan while half-asleep." I sigh. "Oh. Nothing bad then--Wait, what?! I kissed Hidan?!" She giggles then nods. "Yup. And by the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't mind." I groan and cover my face with my hands. "That's so- so _embarrassing_!" I cry. Aki looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "What? You like him don't you?" I groan. "Yes, I do but--" I pause. "But what?" She asks gently. I pout. "I doubt he likes me. I'm not the person who can fall in love. I'm too afraid of getting hurt." She smiles at me. "You're a typical teenage girl! Everyone is afraid of getting hurt; I bet even _HE_ is."

I smile at her. Talking with her always calms me. I glance up. "Looks like we had an audience for this little conversation. Can't tell who it was though." I hear the sound of footsteps retreating. I narrow my eyes at the door and shake my fist, "So help me, if that was Ino and she opens her big mouth, there's going to be trouble!"

Ino-I shiver and rub my arms. "Cold?" Neji asks. "Maybe..." I reply, a feeling of dread washing over me.

Hidan's POV--I walk away in a rush, my thoughts twisting around my mind like a snake. 'She likes me?!' Why in the hell would she like _me_? I'm fucking confused! It makes me fuckin' happy though, knowing that she likes me. I mutter under my breath and stomp outside again. 'Well, If she likes _ME_ then she doesn't like that bastard Uchiha.' That makes me happy, again, for no fucking reason. 'Still, I don't like those fucking looks he keeps giving her...Like a fucking predator. With these thoughts in mind, I walk up the driveway and down the gravel road. So deep into my thoughts, I didn't notice the other fucking Uchiha bastard until I almost ran into him.

I jump back, shouting obscenities at whom ever had interrupted my train of thought. "Heh, still have a shitty a' mouth as ever, Hidan." I look up and my mouth drops open from shock. "Kisame? Itachi? The hell are you two doing here?!" Kisame shrugs. "Dunno. You?" I shake my head. "I know nothing." Itachi raises and eyebrow at my curse-less sentence but Kisame just ignores it. "So where yah headed anyways? I never seen yah travel with such a look on yer face before." I glare at him and am about to insult him when I remember that little Chi bitch from earlier. I smirk. "Follow me and you'll find out."

Ooh are they in for it now! Especially that Itachi bastard. I grin at them and turn on my heel. "Come on!" I say, almost cheerfully. Itachi has got this glare on his face, almost as if he knows what I'm up to. Kisame looks wary at the very least. I smirk again and turn down the drive. "We have arrived!"

Aki's POV--I smirk at Ame. "Hidan's back. He must have run off to think about what he overheard." She crosses her arms and glares at me. She hadn't been too happy when I told her who it was listening in to our conversation. She leans over the couch and looks out the window. "Looks like he brought company. Is that...Uchiha?" I look out. "Yup. And by the way Hidan's grinning, I figure that he knows about Chi's uh, _crush_ on him." I watch as Ame grins. "A man after my own heart. He must be planning some kind of revenge against Itachi or something." "Itachi's here?" a cold voice growls. Ame and I look back at a glowering Sasuke. "Sasuke," Ame reminds him, wagging a finger in his direction. "Remember, no killing! If _they_ aren't allowed to, then neither are you." He glares at her before stomping off into the backyard via the patio door.

Ame sighs. "I really hope he doesn't destroy anything. I can't afford the cost." I giggle then get up to answer the door. I greet Hidan, who has a wolfish grin on his face. Ame and I grin at each other as he ushers them in before Ame calls, "Chi-chaaaan!" The girl comes bounding in from the hallway, shrieking in delight when she sees Itachi standing in the doorway. She immediately tackles him while Hidan runs out of the way, laughing wickedly. Ame snickers then walks over to the stairs. As she disappears down them, I hear her wave and shout, "Remember, Chi! No raping anyone in my house okay?" Chi grins even wider then hugs Itachi harder, making him wince in pain.

'This is certainly going to be an interseting day,' I think to myself, grinning. 'Now if only Gaara would open up a bit more...'

* * *

_Cliffhanger!Yah that's right, I did it again. I really must stop doing that. Well until chapter five, I bid you adue!_


	5. The Summoning part 1

_It's chapter 5! Let's celebrate! *Dances around room randomly* Yeah, I've been munching on chocolate again, don't give me that look! Now onto chapter Five! The Summoning! (a/n: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I probably could spell his name write in one shot.)_

* * *

Ame's POV--I've just come back upstairs to be greeted by an incredible sight. "Dammmmn!" Kisame grins at me, his pointed teeth showing. I turn to Aki. "Why'd we get all the tall people? I mean, every single one of them is taller than me and I'm older than some of them!" She grins and shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe you're just short." I glare at her then turn back to Kisame, puttiing my hands on my hips. "What are you, seven foot tall? Jimeny christmas!" (don't ask, it's just something that I say) I then stomp off to the kitchen.

Aki's POV--I grin and turn to Kisame, who's grinning as well. I shake my head and sit next to Gaara on the couch. "So, Gaara, are you enjoying you're stay here?" He mutters something under his breath. I stare at him until he grumbles. "She took my gourd." "Ah." I sweatdropped. 'That's right, he really likes that gourd, doesn't he?' I laugh while rubbing the back of my head. "Ame did, huh? It's almost impossible to find something once she's hidden it." He sighs irritably, maybe he's already tried to find it? Something behind me catches his eye and he rasies his head to watch it. Before I could turn and see what it was, my head is suddenly forced forward. Into Gaara's face. In other words, we kissed. My eyes widen, face flushing, I turn around, yelling when I see that smirking face. "Ame!" She darts toward the kitchen, disappearing in a 'poof' once she reaches it. Gaara's glaring a hole in the floor, what should I do? I hear the side door slam shut. "What?" a familiar voice demands. She walks in from the kitchen and notice's Gaara. "What's got his goat?" She asks, suspicious. I sigh and rub my forehead. "That was Chi, wasn't it?" She raises a brow. "What do you mean,' It was Chi'? And...hey! Gaara! What did I tell you about turning my yard into your personal desert?" I look out the window. Sure enough, I can't even see the grass *cough* weeds *cough* anymore. There's going to have to be some explaining to do.

Ame's POV-- I narrow my eyes, if what Aki said was tru, the Chi was going to get it! And Aki's not one to lie to me. "Chi!" I shout. "Get your sorry ass out here!" I hear a poof in the hallway and she comes strolling in, doing her best to look innocent. I glare at her. "Explanation. Now." I snap. She rolls her eyes at me. "I was only helping!" She whines. "Well, since Aki certainly wasn't going to make any moves anytime soon, so I decided to give her a little push in the love department." Aki glares at her. "Maybe I wasn't ready yet! Maybe I wanted to be friends first!" We ignore her, all except Gaara who was giving her a strange look. I sigh and point to the ever growing list next to the stairs. "Number 27." I quote. "Do not play matchmaker. Leave it to the professionals." She snorts. "I'd run before Gaara kills you." Chi just crosses her arms, a determined look on her face. "You know you like him, Aki. Don't try and deny it." I sigh, interrupting them. "Chi, I've had enough of you antics today. Just go home. In fact, why don't you take Itachi with you, I don't want Sasuke starting a death-match the minute I turn my back on them." She grins and dashes out the door, shouting Itachi's name. I grin at her then shake my head. "I'll leave you two alone so you can sort things out.

*I'd tell you what they talk about but I'm not Aki and she'd kill me if I got her part wrong.* (skip, skip, Ti-me skip)  
3 days later-- Hidan's POV-- I flex my hands, watching my dwindling chakra. 'Damn, need to do a fucking ritual fucking soon, but will she fuckin' let me? Well, sitting on my fucking ass won't get me anywhere... better go fucking ask.' I rise off of my seat in the garage and walk in through the side door, looking for Ame. I find them in the fucking living room, sitting in a circle; papers and open notebooks spread all over the place. I nervously clear my throat. 'Me, nervous of a mere fucking girl? Incredible.' She glances up at me, irritated. "What? Can't you see that we're busy?" "I need to do a ritual." I state bluntly. 'Might as well get to the fucking point.' She narrows her eyes at me. I sigh; I fucking hate explaining things."Why?" "Because my chakra's getting fucking low, and I need to do a fucking ritual so I can fucking restore it." She nods then glances at the others.

"What do you think?" Chi pipes up. "You know, this is the perfect way to test out our new summoning jutsu you know. And we can get rid of some of the people we dislike in that world." Aki nods in agreement and Ame smiles. "Finally! We can get rid of that damned red-head, Karin!" I grin. "So I get to do my fucking ritual?" They nod. Ame adds, "It's going to be under my conditions, of course." I grin even wider and move to the door. "Who in the hell fucking cares? I get to finally do a fucking ritual!"

Ame's POV-- We snicker; happy Hidan was just _too_ funny. "Chi, go find Sasuke. We're going to need him." She nods and 'poofs' away. I glance around and send a clone to remind Ino and Neji of a _certain_ rule. I stand. "Right. I'll get the chalk. You guys meet me in the driveway." "Hai!" The Aki and Gaara leave. (If you couldn't tell, Ino and Neji are in a relationship now. Chi's little push also resulted in a relationship for Gaara and Aki. Hidan's too busy being a pansy to ask me out and I haven't seen Itachi since I let Chi take him home with her.)

A gravely voice reaches my ears. "What are you fools up to now?" I turn to Kakuzo and shrug. "Just keeping Hidan entertained. " He narrows his eyes at me causing me to roll mine. "Chillax. This is going to be free." His glare leaves and he nods, disappearing down into the basement. I join the others outside and murmur to Aki, "Just when did Kakuzo get here? I don't remember..." She shrugs. "Me neither."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! We wer super busy these last few days! I'm typing up 6 as we speak! Be patiante!_


	6. The Summoning part 2

!**NarutoAnd its the next segment of 'The Summoning'! Sorry I'm taking so long to post! Anyways, on to the story! **Don't own

Aki's POV--We draw chalk lines onto the cement part of the driveway. We take up our positions; Gaara, Sasuke and Hidan watching. We form the hand signs, the middle circle shivering from our chakra. "Sasuke! Come and stand beside me." He smirks at Hidan while walking over which makes Hidan glare at him. I roll my eyes and he comes and stands next to me.

I smirk as a flash of white and red appears out of our chakra portal and tackles Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I was so worried! When you just disappeared, no one knew what to do!" The red head blabbered. If I wasn't in the middle of a jutsu, I would have smacked the girl to shut her up. A silver haired figure steps through after her. Startled I shout, "Close it up!! Don't let anymore strays in!" In agreement, we form the hand signs, closing the portal and cutting off the flow of chakra.

I look at Aki. "We still need to work out some of the kinks in that. I bet it would've lasted as long as our chakra." She nods. I look at the late comer. 'Looks like one of Sasuke's sidekicks, the one that's almost a carbon copy of Kisame.' He notices my observing him and flashes me a toothy grin. I roll my eyes and clap my hands. "Alright! Aki, I'll take care of the silencing barrier, you just keep everyone in check. The sledgehammer is in the garage if you need it." She nods and skips away, Gaara slowly following her.

I start erasing some of the lines, adding new ones occasionally. That done, I gesture to Hidan to stand in the main circle. "Sasuke, if you and copycat will kindly leave Karin in that circle over there...." I say, pointing. I hear Chi mutter, "Suigetsu." but I ignore her. Suigetsu frowns. "By 'copycat' did you mean me?" I roll my eyes. "Yes, dumb ass! Now get yer ass in gear!" Hidan grins at me and Sasuke drags Karin over to the circle. I wave my hand, dismissing them. "Now scram, I've got some work to do!" They shuffle off, Sasuke leading the way. I glance up lazily at the sun. 'Knowing him, this should take a while. Might as well make myself comfortable.'

Hidan's POV--I'm anxious(woo! Big word!) to start the damn ritual. 'Why are they fucking taking so god damned long to leave?' Heh. I don't know what that damned red haired bimbo did to make those fucking three so fucking mad, but damn, was I fucking glad! I turn to Ame to see what the fucking hold up is and what I fuckin' see is _not_ what I fuckin' _expect_. What I see is Ame fuckin' taking off her shirt to reveal a steel grey bikini top. I'm fuckin' surprised that I didn't fucking loose it then.

Ame's POV--I smirk. Hidan's face is flushed a cherry red. 'Either the heat is finally getting to him or he just realized that I was wearing a bikini top.' The daily training that I put myself through had toned my body well, even though I still kept most of my bad(and lazy) habits. I rub my hands together, flexing my fingers, testing for stiffness. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. This is a multiple jutsu circle." I calmly explain, ignoring Hidan's stares. "The first half silences what goes on inside the circles to the outside. The second half is a genjutsu. I don't want the neighbors freaking out about what they see and calling the cops about the mess."

He nods, a satisfied smile on his face. Karin looks at me, a confused look on her face. "Why am I needed for this anyways? It sounds like you got this handled by yourself. "Shut up bitch!" I roll my eyes, "Anyways, wait until I've finished my jutsus before you start yours." He snorts but says nothing. My hands flit through the first set of hand signs, sealing the circle. "First circle: complete. Eternity." I preform the second set, it's the longest part. "Second circle: complete. Revelation." I slowly form the last set, drawing up as much chakra I could spare. "Third circle: complete. Finality."

Hidan's POV-- I watch as Ame lets her hands fall to her side. 'Fuckin' done, huh? Time to get this fucking part started!' I grin and raise my scythe. 'Play with the bitch or start the fuckin' ritual?' I nod mentally to myself. 'Play with first!' I fly towards her, making the red head squeak in terror. (or was it?)

1 hour later- Aki's POV--Even though Ame had asked(or rather told) us to find something better to do, most of us ended up watching the ritual via a loophole I had created. By the time Hidan was finished, Ame had almost completely run out of chakra. Sasuke caught her as she passed out and smirked at Hidan before carrying her inside. 'Poor Sasuke; he never had a chance.' I shake my head while Hidan starts muttering curses under his breath, Ino concentrates on putting him back together. I kneel next to the corpse. 'Too bad Zestu's not here. We could use him.' I look up at Sasori. "Know any good ways to dispose of a corpse?" He shrugs but I see a hint of amusement flit across his face.

* * *

_The end! Thank you all, who have read my story! Thanks to those that reviewed! See you next chapter!_


	7. Enter: Zestu and Tobi!

_Duh du du du duuuuu! The next chapter! Thanks to all my peeps out there! Keep an eye out for my friends and I's story,__ "The Ceiling Portal."

* * *

_______

Aki's POV-- A few minutes have passed when I hear a shriek coming from the house. Ame calmly strolls out, now wearing a large t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and yawns while the sound of a fight echo's from the house. She lazily calls out,"Zestu! Come on out! And bring that mental midget if you must." Mental midget? She must be referring to Tobi or something.

True enough, Zestu appears out of the ground in front of us and Tobi comes bounding up, tackling me in a hug. "Tobi likes Aki-san! Tobi's a good boy!" I shrug out of his hug. "Ame-san! You better now?"She grimaces. "Yeah. I had a secret store of chakra sealed away that my body automatically accesses whenever I'm really low on chakra." "Cool. Teach me?" She gives me a relieved nod and grins. "Sure! Okay, someone go and stop the fight going on in the house. Zestu, please take care of this corpse and will somebody _please_get Hidan a shirt?"

Ame'sPOV--Hidan smirks at me and stands. "What? My body too hot for you?" I roll my eyes and turn on the water picket while picking up the hose. "No, dork. I don't want to hear you complaining when you get a sunburn." He pouts then starts towards the house. "Oh no you don't!" I turn up the water pressure and spray Hidan square in the face. He sputters and whips the water out of his eyes. "What in the fuckin' hell was that fucking for?!" I raise a brow at him, then squirt him again before cleaning off the chalk lines of the jutsu circles. I talk with Aki as clean the driveway. "We need to get them some cloths. I don't own anything that will fit them…oops, sorry Zetsu. Didn't see you." I had gotten Zetsu's back wet when I had turned to see Aki's reaction. "It's all right. It felt good. It's too god damned hot here anyways."

I smile then turn off the water. "No kiddin'. Aki, do you know if Goodwill is open this early?" "Should be."I toss the hose down. "Right. We'll go there after lunch. Naruto, Neji, and Ino won't need anything as I plan on sending them back tonight." Zestu looks at me intently. "You know how to get us back? You know how we got?" I nod. "Yeah. We've been able to figure out how to open and close portals between the two worlds but we still haven't figured out where this wormhole is. Once we find it though, we will be able to permanently close it with a jutsu we've created." I stay a little vague about the jutsu, don't want Mandara using it against us and involving this world. _Whoa._ I just sounded heroic there. Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon.

After Lunch—"Right! People, to the truck!" I strike a silly pose, pointing out of the window, earning me a few sweatdrops. Itachi had appeared magically over the noon hour. Kakuro, Kisame, Hisan, Sasuke, and some of the others stomp out of the house. I slip up to Itachi and whisper to him, "You _do_ realize that she's a minor, right?" His eyes widen slightly but says nothing. I smirk then swagger out of the front door. "Some, well, _most_of you will have to ride with Aki. Get it?" Most nod. Sasuke and Itachi just "hn". "Good." Kisame, Hidan, Sasuke and Suigetsu trail after me as I walk to my truck. Hidan and Sasuke both walk to the front passenger seat. They glare at each other and Hidan opens his mouth to argue. Before a catfight starts I proclaim. "Kisame sits in front." Before they could protest, I continue. "Kisame's too tall to sit in the back. Now _behave_."

Their glares intensify but they comply. I look back after adjusting my mirror and say, "Suigetsu. Sit in the middle." He opens his mouth to complain but I continue. "You're the thinnest out of the three and I will keep them from strangling each other and distracting me." Hidan pales, and I grin at him slyly. "And we wouldn't want that, now will we?" Hidan nods his head vigorously and Kisame starts to look worried, after all what could have scared Hidan so much? I smirk then start the engine and pealout of the driveway, a shriek escaping from Sasuke. "Shouldn't we wait for the others to follow?" A pale Kisame asks. (Really! He looked like a fish out of water! It was _so_ funny!*insert insane laughter*) I answer nonchalantly. "Why? They know how to get there."

Aki's POV--I watch calmly as Ame peals out of the driveway, snickering when I hear a shriek coming from her truck. Tobi pales. (How I could tell, don't ask.) "Aki-san, Tobi wants to know if that will happen to Tobi too." I turn and smile at him. "No. Ame likes to show that men aren't as tough as they pretend to be. She should calm down soon." "Oh." Tobi sighs, relieved. "Tobi understands now." I pull out, turning left instead of right like Ame. "Aki-san? Tobi wants to know why we're going the opposite way of Ame-san." I shrug. "There's more than one way to get to the store. I prefer the 'highway'." I snicker. 'Highway, high way.' "Okay!" Shouts Tobi, leaning forward in his seat through his excitement. As I turn onto the highway, I say, "Sit back Tobi." And off we go!

Goodwill Parking lot: Ame's POV—We sit, waiting in the parking lot for Aki to arrive. When she pulls up I jump out of the truck, the boys following my lead. They pile out of the blue van and form a small circle around us. I point to the building. "That's the store. Now go! I want a few outfits each." They all trail off heading to the store, me and Aki slowly following behind them. I tilt my head and look at them. "Think we can get away with leaving them to fend for themselves and sneak over to Hastings?" She shakes her head. "Nope. Not unless you want a massacre on our hands." I sigh and rub my temple. "Too true. Let's go. I need to see if Kakuzo has threatened the cashier yet." Aki giggles and we walk into the cool air-conditioned building.

* * *

_Right! End chapter! Well the next one is in progress! Check you later! I got to go and stop Kakuzo from massacring the cashier! Bye!_


	8. A Shopping Trip and A Goodbye

_Wooo! Chapter 8! Glad to be getting there! Well, let's get on with the story! *I don't own Naruto!*_

* * *

Aki's POV—We walk into the building and look around for the Akatsuki members. I spot Tobi and Suigetsu over at a rack looking at pants. I glance around again and see Kakuzo who looks like he had hit a gold mine. I snicker and point that out to Ame-san and she smirks. She's about to say something but he attention is diverted by a commotion in the back corner of the store. She glares and stomps of to go rescue Zestu from the crowd of curious onlookers. I sigh then go over to help Tobi and Suigetsu. "Where's Sasuke?" I muse out loud. Suigetsu shrugs. "Dunno." I roll my eyes. "Well that's helpful," I spy a few pairs of pants that look like they could fit Tobi and toss them at him. "These should fit…" I mutter looking for more cloths. I glance at Suigetsu. "Go find him and make sure he's looking for cloths. Ame's not going to want to stay here long." He nods before wandering off, looking for Sasuke. I turn back and help Tobi find cloths that will fit him and Itachi.

Ame's POV—I glare at the workers and the crowd gathered around Zestu. "Leave him alone NOW!" I growl. The crowd looks at me wary and most decide to find something better to do, leaving with a last glance. "Fuckin' idiots." I mutter, making Zestu give me an odd look. "What?" I mutter, still agitated. "Why did you help us? It's not like we needed your help. Hush." I raise a brow. "I prefer if my guests aren't a public show. I dislike people who stare at people who are different." "That's nice." White Zestu replies politely. Black Zestu snorts. "We still didn't need your help." I look at him seriously. "I know. I didn't want anybody getting on anybody's nerves and causing a scene. Now go find some cloths before I do it for you." He raises his brow at my threat but does so, not arguing. I hear a fangirl-ish(no offense meant) shriek from the other side of the store and I see Sasuke surrounded by a group of girls that I could recognize from my school. I sigh and walk over to rescue Sasuke.

I silently step up behind Jordan. "Jordan." I state, a blank look on my face. She jumps but relaxes when she sees it's just me. "Oh, hey Ashley." I 'hn' getting a curious look from Sasuke. "Done bothering my friend Breanna?" I ask point-blank, the chubby girl that had squealed in the first place. She snorts and places a hand on her hip. "Friend? There's no way _he_ could be _your_ friend." I feel Sasuke tense up behind me and I place a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "I'll ask once more: are you done harassing my friend." She rolls her eyes."Whatever freak. We weren't harassing him, we were just starting up a conversation." Sasuke twitches again and I can practically swear that I can see a vein standing out on his forehead. "….Well, if you're done 'chatting him up' we have some shopping to do…" I trail off when I hear Hidan cussing a customer out. "Right. Hold that thought." I flit away to stop Hidan from killing and or possibly getting us kicked out.

Sasuke's POV—(yes, _again_, I went there.) I glare at her retreating figure and cross my arms. 'What in the hell does that freak have that I don't?' The fat girl(blunt isn't he?) smiles a sickening smile and latches onto my arm. 'Oh god, not _another_ Karin!' I mentally groan and shake myself out of her grip. I walk away, not bothering to look back at the group of girls.

Ame's POV—I glare at Hidan. "Hidan shut your fucking mouth and find some cloths! I do _not_ have the patience for this!" I command hotly. He glares at me and before he could say anything, I growl, "Argue and _you_ will be the one sent back tonight got it?!" His glare intensifies but he says nothing. He just stomps off to some other part of the store.

Two. Fucking. Hours. Later.(ARRRRRGH!!!!!)—My brow is almost twitching, that was how annoyed I was. I take a deep breath and growl. "The next person to speak in a tone above an inside voice is going to be kicked SO hard that they will be talking shit for weeks!!!" Aki pales as Tobi opens his mouth and loudly asks, "Tobi wants to know how loud a 'inside voice' is." Aki is quickly by my6 side restraining me from strangling Tobi. "Ame! Calm down! You can't afford to send any more people to the hospital!!!" Several of the men's eyes widen and a few take a few steps back. I stop trying to kill Tobi and growl at Aki, "You know that bitch deserved it! And that bastard shouldn't have children anyways with the way he turned out!"

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that they couldn't get any paler. But they did. And Tobi fainted. I raise a brow and step over him. "Now that we're done here…" I mutter darkly. "Let's go home. We need to send them back before night falls." They nodded and went off to the respective vehicle, not wanting to face my wrath. The ride home was uneventful, but that might be because Tobi was out cold.

One hour before sunset-- I had, yet again, drawn chalk circles on the driveway. I had taken Ino, Neji and Naruto aside once I had gotten home and explained to them what was going to happen. The rest of the ninjas were inside, eating me out of house and home. It was a three person justu, much like the one we used to summon Karin earlier except it was backwards. Sorta. Well, we begin the jutsu, forming the seals. Each of us had a unique set of hand sighs that had to be performed before the chakra would start to gather. The chakra gathers, forming what looks to be a door. Naruto grins at us and steps forward, disappearing into the chakra. As he goes I hear Chi shout, "Stay away from strangers in weird cloaks', okay?!" I roll my eyes, 'No duh.' Ino and Neji start to step through but before they can, I push them in shouting, "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" I snicker and we cancel out the jutsu.

We resign back to the house for an uneventful night of sleep. Only a few days before we can send the next group back.

* * *

_Done! Woo! Two in one day! I haven't done that since I began this story! Well, the next chapter is in progress and should be out soon if I stop being so lazy. So unitl then, laterz!_


	9. That Damned Portal

_Yay! Next chapter! Here's chapter nine! Now please enjoy while I go stop my friend from killing my brother! __*Don't own Naruto!*

* * *

_______

Next Morning—I stretch luxuriously and walk upstairs only to find it raining cats and dogs outside. I glance at the clock on the oven. 'Hmm… nine o'clock. Too early to go for a walk. If it's still raining after ten, I'll take a nice long walk.' I glance at the people gathered in my kitchen. Most of them were missing ninjas, well all were missing ninjas but most were s-ranked criminals. I glance at Hidan, he seems to be fuming about the weather and that it was just like being back at the base. I snicker and grab a bowl and a box of cereal.

After eating, I go and sit on the couch, staring out the window watching the rain. Hidan comes and sits beside me, only the weight of him sitting down alerting me of his presence. He is silent for a few minutes before finally asking, "What in the hell are we fucking looking at?" I turn and smile a slow, calm, blissful smile. "The rain. We are watching the beauty of the rain." He raises a silver brow at this but doesn't say anything. After a while, I hear him mutter, "Now I know why the call you fuckin' 'Ame'. (rain)" I smile a faint smile and turn my attention back to the bay window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hidan smirk but don't bother to think about what he's up too. He stretches his legs the whole length of the couch, irritating me to no ends. To get back at him I defiantly sit on his legs with a small huff. The rain starts pouring down harder and distracted by this, I didn't notice Hidan's smirk turn into a full blown grin. I feel his hands tug at my body, pulling me toward him. I stiffen as he pulls me into his lap but eventually relax against him. I lean against his chest and feel him grin into my hair. I roll my eyes but otherwise ignore the 'victory' vibes I'm getting from him.

Aki chooses this moment to cross into the living room and grins when she sees me and Hidan. Again, I roll my eyes but ignore her, turning back to the window to watch the rain. Ten-twenty minutes pass and I grow bored with just watching the rain. I slid out of Hidan's lap, smiling to myself when I see him frown. I tug off my sweatshirt and empty my pockets. He looks at me confused and I smile at him. "What the hell are you up to?" Aki calls from the kitchen "Walk!" I smile then frown; sometimes it was annoying how well my friend could predict my actions.

After checking to make sure that nothing was in my pockets that couldn't get wet, I calmly walk out the door. Yes, wearing nothing but the cloths on my back and a pair of worn sandals. Don't ask, it's just the way I do things.

Aki's POV-- I watch my friend walk calmly out the door, not bothering with a coat. I smile and shake my head at her. "She does this every time it rains like this, as long as there isn't lightning. She enjoys taking walks in the rain." Hidan just looks at her retreating figure as she hits the top of the driveway and grunts. He lifts himself off of the couch and wanders into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. 'Can't stand it when Ame-san's not here huh?' I snicker at the thought and go back downstairs to join Gaara.

Half-Hour Later- Tah- Ha- Zuka Park-- I stroll up the path, the rain had stopped raining hard about ten minutes ago and was now quietly misting. I walk down the path and out of the corner of my eye I feel a tugging on my vision, kinda like the first time I had looked at a dimension portal from the corner of my eye. What a second, dimension portal?! I whip my head around. There it was! The haywire portal that had been randomly spouting Naruto characters. My eyes glitter in my excitement. I fly out of the park not caring who sees me. 'I need to tell Chi and Aki immediately. We can finally deal with that damn portal!'

Back at the house—Aki's POV—I'm walking back upstairs when I heard the door slam open. "Ame..? What's going on?" She grinned at me, soaked to the bone and said excitedly, "I found that loose portal! We need to deal with it now! Call Chi!" I stared at her shocked and then hurried to get ready. I rush to my room and pull out the long box with scrolls and ruffle around until I find the correct scroll for this 'mission'. I hear Chi arrive upstairs, Itachi with her, no doubt. I flit upstairs, narrowing my eyes as I took in the bright sunlight streaming in from the large window. Ame's sitting on the couch oblivious to the fact that she's still completely soaked. "We leave immediately."She commanded, completely in 'leader' mode. "Aki, do you have the scroll?" I nod and hold it out as proof.

She gives a sharp nod then jumps off the couch and strides out the door. Chi and I stride out after her, squinting at the harsh light. "Damn… why'd it have to get so damn bright…" I hear Chi mutter. I chuckle and follow after Ame, climbing into the truck. She growls at it when it stalls and roars out of the drive when the engine finally roars. I see her relax as we roar down the gravel road, slowly slowing down to a more safe speed. "Where are we heading?" I asked, holding in my curiosity no longer. "The lake." 'Ooookay then. Looks like I won't be getting a specific answer anytime soon.'

The Lake(look above for name)—Ame's POV-- I turn into the park entrance slowing down until I was a few yards from where I had last seen it. I jump out of the truck and glance around. I see it shimmer in the middle of the single bridge leading from one side of the lake to the other. I gesture them over, rolling my eyes when I feel the familiar chakra signatures' get closer. I mutter to Aki, "Guess they just couldn't stay home for once, eh?" She chuckles as we approach the portal. I glare at the fact that we can't use the bridge to get around the portal; this was, yet again, a circle jutsu. "You two position yourselves on this side of the lake. I'll go on the other side." They nod and we split, me stopping a few yards away before jumping across to avoid getting accidently sucked in.

I take up a position on the end of the bridge the others forming a triangle with me. I roll my eyes and call out, "Might as well come out and enjoy the show boys." I call feel a wave of irritation rolling off some of the ninja's, mainly at not being able to hid themselves from me. I chuckle then call out to my friends, "Let's start this damn jutsu! Chi, your turn to start!" I feel her chakra fluxiate as she nods and she quickly forms the hand signs, ending with a sharp, "Tansou!(escape)" Aki flits through her hand signs gracefully, Gaara watching intently. She ends with, "Kuro-ja!(closure)" I pause and think before starting my set of hand signs then grin. "Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kisame and Sasori! Come here!" They all land in front of me and I grin. "I need you to do me a favor…" I start before pushing them into the portal with a chakra enhanced punch. "Bye!" I say, cheerfully before signing the last hand signs and shouting, "Sori!(warp)" There's a slight rumbling and the portal shimmers before collapsing in on itself. I grin and sigh, satisfied. "There. Now the portals closed and I have less people to worry about." Itachi looks at me a brow raised. "Why did you do that?" He deadpanned. I raise my arms behind my head and walk away. "Your brother was getting on my nerves. It would've happened soon anyways." I glance at the remaining ninja. "It's going to happen to you guys to… but maybe I'll tell you first." I finish with a grin. I hop in the truck to run some errands before returning home, leaving my friends at the mercy of theirs and my, boyfriends.

* * *

_There! All done! And I manged to stop my friend from killing my brother! Well, I plan on starting the next chapter soon, so it should be out in the next couple of days. Until then, Good bye!_


	10. A Tattoo and A Visit To The Mall

_The next chapter! Sorry for taking so long! Gah! Anyways, here's chapter 10! Enjoy! **Don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Ame's POV-- I pull into my driveway, a big grin on my face. I climb out of the truck, limping slightly, still grinning like a complete idiot. "Aki! Come check it out!" I called out cheerfully. She comes slowly, suspicious as always when I'm in a good mood. I glare at her. "What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"She smirks."Nope. Now what do you want?" I grin and set my foot on the chair by the door. I gesture to my leg. "Check this out!"

Aki's POV—I gasp. "A tattoo?! Your parents are going to kill you!" She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. They said I could when it was legal. It is." She shrugs. "Not like they will notice anytime soon anyways." I just raise my brow at her reasoning and lean down to look closer at the tattoo. It was a crimson red, in the shape of a wing. I smirk; she had drawn the same exact thing back when she was 15. "I can't believe you still had that picture." I mutter. She smirks. "I never lose any of my potential tattoo designs." I smirk. "I shouldn't have doubted you." She nods then turns and disappears downstairs in a whirl of hair. I smirk and turn back to Gaara, sitting down next to him. I sigh contently and relax into him.

I jump when a voice resounds next to my head. "Wanna go to the mall?" I calm down after realizing its just Chi. "Sure… is Ame going to come?" Chi smirks. "She is now!" That said, she disappears down the stairs after Ame to drag her back up. I snicker then pull Gaara to his feet. "Come on. The mall will be fun." He grunts but lets me help him stand. I smile when I hear cursing coming from the basement and an irritated Ame comes up the stairs followed by a victorious looking Chi and a cursing Hidan. "I don't want to go to a fucking mall. What in the fucking hell is a Jashin damned mall any frickin' ways?" I hear him mutter. I stifle a giggle and walk to the door, Gaara following me.

I call over my shoulder."We'll take just my van since it's only us six." I hear Ame grunt. She doesn't like it when others drive her, she likes to be able to come and go as she pleases. I giggle and climb into the front seat, Ame sitting in the passenger seat next to me. Chi pouts and whines, "Why can't I sit in the front? Aki, you always get to!"

Ame's POV—I raise a brow, this is something we always go through whenever we all rid in the same car. "….Don't you want to sit next to Itachi?" Chi's eyes widen and she instantly brightens. "Why didn't I think of that?!" She jumps in the backseat next to Itachi, bouncing in the seat excitedly. I sigh in relief. That fight could've lasted a good half-hour before we could convince her to sit in the backseat. I close the door and roll down the window, much to Aki's protests. I look over at her lazily. "…you could at least let me enjoy this part of the car ride." I never went anywhere in the summer without having one of the windows cracked open or all the way down. She sighs and shakes her head, starting the car. I call out to Zestu. "I trust you will keep Tobi from destroying my house, correct?" "Correct. **No promises."** I snicker. Zestu's dark side was truly the most amusing this I had seen since I had met Chi. That said, Aki pulls up and out of the drive, heading down the paved side to highway 35.

10 minutes later-- We pull into the malls main parking lot and pile out. Chi tugs Itachi excitedly towards the food court entrance, the rest of us following calmly. I smile. It was nice being surrounded by these people; they were a lot more pleasant to be around then the people at school. We walk into the cool air conditioned building and glance around, scanning to see if there was anyone that were to be avoided. Over in the food court was my friends, Jacob, Colby and Tony. I walk over to them, glad to see some familiar face. They may have minds permanently in the gutters(you know what I mean) but they were good friends and fun to joke around with. I walk up to them a big grin on my face. "Whassup, people? How's your summer been so far?" Jacob grins at me and tony smiles. "Not that bad, just got back from Cheyenne." Jacob is a trucker during the summer. "Not bad. You going to go to club next week?" Tony and I go to archery club the second and fourth week every month.

I tilt my head thoughtfully."Maybe…depends on if I'm busy then or not." Colby closes his phone with a snap and grins at me. "So you gunna go out with Cody yet?" I roll my eyes. Cody had admitted that he still had a crush on me two years ago back when we were freshmen and his friends have been trying to get us together ever since. Hidan growls and wraps his arm around my waist. "Hell no! She's my fucking girlfriend!" I tilt my head up and look at his face. "When did this happen?" Seeing as he's drawing a blank as how to reply to that Aki interjects. "Why, when you were asleep of course." I glare at the floor and mutter. "All the good stuff happens when I'm asleep."

We say goodbye and walk away from the food court, Hidan still having his arm wrapped around my waist was being silent for once. "…What the fuck just happened?" He finally asks. Aki cheerfully explained. "You finally asked Ame out and she said yes, just not in those words." The frown on his face disappears and he relaxes. "Oh. Okay." I smirk and kiss him, ignoring the shriek of "PDA!!!"(public displays of affection, if you didn't know) from my friends. I roll my eyes and we walk on.

* * *

_The end! Thank you for dealing with my slacker-ness! I will start on the next chapter as soon as insperation hits! Later!!!_


	11. A Trick Of The Light

_Chapter 11! Wowzers! Never thought I'd ever have this many chapters…. Anyways! On with the show! **Don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

Aki's POV—Today was the day we were sending the remaining ninja's home. Ever since we had gotten back from the mall they had been acting strange, always talking in small groups and stopping the conversation whenever one of us walked in. Even Gaara was doing this; I mean, I'm not surprised about the criminals but the Kazakage? It was strange. I had thought about talking to Ame about it but there was no doubt that she already knew about their little meeting, and probably even had an idea about what they were plotting. She always seems to know what's going on.

I turn and walk into the kitchen where Ame and Chi were sitting, eating something so we don't pass out from chakra depletion. Which could happen, it just usually didn't. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

Downstairs—They were just finishing up their meeting. They had to figure out what to do about their girlfriends… well, Hidan, Itachi and Gaara had to. Kakuzu was just helping because he knew Hidan wouldn't shut up about it if they left without her. "So that's the plan… does everyone understand?" They all nod to the speaker. "Good. Let's set this plan in motion. The girls will come with us!" They all disappeared into different parts of the house as to not arouse any(more) suspicion.

Upstairs—All three girls sneeze at the same time and the red-ish brown haired girl looks around and mutters, "Wonder who's plotting against us now?"

Ame's POV—I call out, "All right you pieces of shit, time to go home!" We, as in Aki, Chi and I, were dressed in our old ninja outfits just for kicks and giggles. I turn and mutter to my friends, "I'm tired of the amount of food these guys eat. How does Pein stand it?!" They chuckle and follow me outside before I turn and shimmy my way past them muttering something about a forgotten scroll. I flit down the stairs and open my door, getting on my knees and pulling out a long, dark brown, wooden box. I reach farther back and pull out a second one, identical to the first except this one has a dried rose taped to it. I take both boxes with me. I push the screen door open with my hip and walk out into the dying sunlight. "Itachi." I say holding out the box with the rose. He 'hn'd and took it, not bothering to question me.

"Hidan." I toss the blank box at him, spinning it to make it easier or harder to catch, depended on how you looked at it. He looks down at it, his ninja reflexes immediately kicking in. "What the fuck is this?" I shake my head. "Figure it out on your own later." He hmph-ed and I roll my eyes. I step into the circle, the last one to do so. I calmly look over the group before me and smile a slight, sad smile. It's gone before anyone can catch it and the mask is replaced. "Let's get this started." I said, smirking quietly. My teammates nod, both of them not looking too thrilled about this. I roll my eyes. "Chi, cool it. There's a reason I gave them those boxes." She brightens when she catches my meaning. Aki smiles, she must have given Gaara hers.

I smile at them and start the jutsu, my hands simply _flying_ through the signs. I smiled, it really was fun. I would always miss him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and let them fly open, eyes flashing, breathing the final word. "Sori!(warp)" There was a flash of light and the portal flowed up and out, even Kakuzu who was about the same freakishly tall height as Kisame could walk in without ducking. I smirk. "You like? We were able to revamp out jutsu thanks to you guys coming and going." Hidan rolls his eyes. "Oh sure use us just for a fucking jutsu. Bitch." I smirk. "That's right sweetie. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He frowns, making the rest of us laugh. I wave a hand at them. "Now shoo." They all roll their eyes and Zetsu and Tobi step through first. Gaara stands back, making it almost obvious that he was going last. I had given him back his gourd and he was quite mad that he hadn't found it considering it had been in plain sight the whole time.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi line up next to each other and exchange a look. I see Hidan slip Kakuzu something, money probably. Probably for his service, it was obvious that Kakuzu had a part in their plan. I roll my eyes again and they, just Hidan and Itachi step through. 'Well whatever they had planned will happen now.' Sure enough sand started swirling around, centering around Gaara and Aki and through the sand, I saw Kakuzu's stitches come out. I roll my eyes and mutter, "It figures." Before blacking out.

Naruverse—Aki's POV—I wake up with a groan. Ame had suspected that if we, the summon-ers, were to cross into this world during the jutsu, it'd be like having a hangover for our first few waking moments. I open my eyes and glance around looking for the others. I remember Ame muttering 'that figures' when they grabbed us. Like I had thought she did have some sort of idea about what they were up to. I notice that I'm in a desert, like Suna. Wait a second… I _am_ in Suna!!! I glance around and spot the familiar mob of red hair a few sand dunes away from me. "Gaara!" I cry, rushing over to him. "We're in Suna!!! He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me, then looks around. "It appears that we are." "Why do think that is?" I ask franticly, I wanted to know if my friends were safe.

He shrugs. I stand back and think a bit. "Maybe… who ever we were close to or who ever took us… maybe that had something to do with where we ended up? Or maybe it had to do with where _you_ were last when you were transported to our world?" He shrugs again. "Maybe." He turns away from me. "Come. Let us go to the village. I'm certain Temari would love to meet you." I giggle nervously, I hated meeting relatives, it made me so nervous.

Chi's POV—I wake up, my head pounding in such a way that it reminded me of when we raided the Akatsuki base drunk on sake. I groan and roll onto my side, eventually pushing myself to my feet. I look around then inhale deeply before calling out, "Itaaachiiiii! Itaaaaachiiiii!!!!" I hear a rustle in the bushes next to me and I immediately tense up, sighing in relief when I see that its Itachi. "Itaaa-kun!!!" I shriek, glomping on him. He chuckles and smirks, making me smile up at him. I tilt my head to the side and ask, "Where are the others?"

* * *

_Cliffyyyyy!!!! Mwa hahahahahaha!!! Yes, I did have sugar in the past hour, suck it up. Next chapter will be worked on once I finish posting this. So byyyye!!!!_


	12. A Sweet Greeting

Chapter 12.

Now let's review on what happen last time.

'_He chuckles and smirks, making me smile up at him. I tilt my head to the side and ask, "Where are the others?"'_

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chi'sPOV-- "Hmm? Well?" I ask, pestering him. He sighs and pries my arms off of his neck, pulling me in front of him. "Zestu and Tobi are heading to the base and I have yet to come across Hidan, Kakuzu, Gaara, Aki, and Ame." I pout then step away from Itachi. I summon up the mental link I have with Aki that Ame forces us to create for use in emergencies'.

I feel her mind echoing in my head. I think, 'Aki?' _'Chi? What's up?'_ 'Nothing much, just can't find you and Ame.' '_I'm with Gaara in Suna. Is Ame not with you?_' I frown. 'No, she isn't. And you're certain that you didn't just miss her?' _'I'm certain. So did you end up close to Itachi? If so, maybe if you find Hidan, you'll find Ame.'_ I smile. 'Great idea, Aki! Well, I need to go now, Itachi's giving me a weird look and I'm starting to get a headache.' '_Bye_.' Her voice fades back out of my mind and I sigh.

I turn to Itachi. "Aki's in Suna with Gaara and Ame's still missing. Aki's hoping that she's with Hidan." He nods and turns. "Then let's go look for them." I grin and grab his hand and we fly off into the forest.

Ame's POV—I groan and hold my head, reluctantly opening up my eyes and observing my surroundings. It's the field outside the leaf village that Aki, Chi and I had ran off to when I had bought some sake. I glance away from the village and notice a small cottage that is almost hidden by the trees. I smile and walk over to it. 'Maybe someone in there will know how to get to Ame(the village).' I quietly knock on the door, a pale, thin girl answering it. I smile at her politely. "Excuse me, but do you have a map I could look at?" She looks me up and down, seeing if I'm a threat. Seeing that I mean her no harm, she lets me in, leaving me in a living room to go fetch a map.

I smile faintly and look around. 'Three years. "I murmur. "It's been three long years since I left. I wonder what has changed?" The girl quietly enters the room setting the map down on a small table. "You used to live in Konaha?" She asks, quietly. I grimace. "Sorta. I was there for about a month and then I went back home. Do you know what the results of the Chunin exams were?" She shrugs. "One went missing right before the third part of the chunin exam and was pronounced dead. Only one other was granted chunin status in our village." I smile.

"Do you know who the one that went missing was?" She nods slowly. "Her name was Ame… They granted her chunin status when they marked her dead." I manage to contain my surprise and shock. I tilt my head to the side in thought. "What about her cell mates? Were they reported dead too?" She nods. "Yes. They even granted the Chi girl genin status." I smile and fold up the map, handing back to her. "Thanks for the map." I turn to leave, acting normal. Then I decide to tell her and in the blink of an eye, I'm whispering into her ear, "And thanks for remembering us." Then I'm gone, outside of her little cottage, giggling at her shocked expression.

I step into the shadows heading the way I had memorized from the map, taking the road to Ame.

Chi's POV—We had found Hidan and Kakuzu about an hour ago and Hidan was cursing up a storm once he found out that Ame wasn't with us. I had mind-talked with Aki again and she had suggested that we go to the Ame base and wait for her there considering that's where Ame would probably head first. I managed to convince Hidan to trust Aki because she knows her even better than I do. So were heading to the base now. Everyone's slightly worried now, I mean, who wouldn't be? Ame's an awesome person. Even I'm not bugging everyone as much and that's something. We jump forward in silence. "Please be okay." I whisper.

Ame's POV—I sigh. It's been raining for three days straight. I had started out from the field heading for Ame and about two hours into my travel it started raining. Not that I hate the rain but it's been raining for _three days straight_. I pout and glare up at the sky. I glance forward and spot a town in the distance. I smile, maybe I can take some shelter in a store for a while. It's been three days since I've been dry. I walk faster, squinting to see better in the rain.

I see a flash of silver and raise a brow. I walk faster looking for it again. 'Ah. There it is. It is… is that Hidan?' I dash up hill and look down at him. 'Yup. Certainly is him.' He's sitting on a rock, looking around glaring at anyone who comes near him. I sigh and walk forward. "Hidan, stop glaring at passby-ers it's rude!" I shout, so tired that I don't care who I piss off. He looks up to glare at whoever had the guts to tell him to shut up and when he realizes it's me, he freezes. I walk up to him and peck him on the cheek. "Nice to see you too, sweetie."

I start to walk past him when he grabs my wrist and whips me around to face him. "That's all you've got to fucking say?! Don't you know how fucking worried I was?!" I just give him a tired look. "Look, I just spent three days straight walking in the rain with no rest and no food. Give me a break." He growls and pulls me into a hug. He whispers into me ear, "I fuckin' missed you." I smile and say, "Me too." We then walk to the base holding each other.

* * *

_Awwww, what a mushy ending! I plan on there being an epologe, so don't ask for another sequal 'cus there won't be one! So! Until the epologe! Good bye!_


	13. Epilogue

_This is the epilogue. Or the thirteenth chapter for fun. Hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed my story._

* * *

Epilogue—It had been six years since we were dragged back to the Naru-verse by our respective boyfriends(and Kakuzu) I'm now 23 and so is Aki. Chi is 22. All of us were married not too long after we were returned. We even managed to sneak into Aki's wedding. Chi was super happy when I told her that they had made her a gennin. Aki was proud that I had actually made it to a chunin.

Aki now resides in Suna with Gaara, the Kazakage, with their twins, Tsuki and Allita. The girls had just turned five the past spring and are constantly driving their parents up the wall. They have Gaara's red hair and Aki's chocolate brown eyes.

Chi lives in a house separate from the base with Itachi and their son Dachi. He's normally a calm boy but if you give him sugar… watch out. He just recently turned four last fall. He seems to have inherited Itachi's Sharingan. Now that he has Chi and Dachi, He seems to care more about his health, eye sight and his life. Itachi still works for Akatsuki occasionally.

As for me? I managed to convince Madara that world domination was going too far and world peace was good enough. _(*cough*_ had to brake his arms a few times to get it through _*cough*) _Hidan and I were now living in Grass Country with Zestu. Amilla our daughter recently turned five this summer and Aaron turned three this past winter. Sadly, Amilla had picked up on Hidan's vocab no matter how many times I warned him about it. Amilla had Hidan's silver hair and my hazel eyes while Aaron has my redish brown hair and Hidan's pinkish colored eyes.

We're living a (semi) peaceful life now.

And it's all thanks to the Akasuki.

_The End._

_ I hope you liked my story. Thanks for sticking through to the end. I hope the end was satisfactory. Please review. _


End file.
